Who Is She With
Plot The Goodies discover Violet is in love, but with who? Possible Script (Usual oening theme) (The camera pans down and shows Violet texting to a random person) Jessie: Who are you texting? Violet; None of your buisness Jessie: Come on tell! Violet: No! (Puts phone on table) and keep you small plastic hands off! (In the kitchen) Lyndsey: Hey Vi Violet: Yo! what's for dinner? Lyndsey: We could go to Bun Burger? Violet: We had that last week! Lyndsey: I thought you loved food from Bun Burger? Violet: I do! but not for me! im on a date Lyndsey: Ooh hay, you kept that quiet, so spill! Violet: I don't think you'll approve, he hasn't really got our personality! Lyndsey: What happend to Tony Rydinger? Violet: I still like him, but i love this one even more (Violet walks back into the lounge) Violet; I told you to keep your hands off! Jessie: I didnt touch it i swear! Violet: In future back off!, im getting ready Jessie: What with her anyway? Lyndsey: She's got a hot date, but she wont tell me who! Jessie; Shall we spy on her? Lyndsey: What?! i cant, she's my best friend! ok! (As Violet meets up with her date, Jessie and Lyndsey follow her) Jessie: Here he comes (Both hide) Violet: (to her date) Glad you came, i missed you so much, i couldn't tell them who you were Syndrome: (pulls of his hood) Me neither! Lyndsey/Jessie: (gasp whilst hiding) Syndrome!? Lyndsey: Out of all the men, she picks him! Jessie: We better tell the others Lyndsey: What if she's secretly against us? he could be using her to get informaton about us! (Several hours later, Violet returns to the deverstated goodies) Violet: Hey, im back. What's up? Lyndsey: That's why you didn't tell us! Tommy: Your'e with Syndrome! Violet: You've been spying on me? how could you? Jessie: You're dating a villian! Violet: So! Syndrome's changing. he loves me i know he does Tommy: If you are dating a villian, you are no longer with us Violet: (crying) What!? (looks at Lyndsey) Lyndsey!? Lyndsey: Just go! a villian needs you more than your friends do! (Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Morgana also throws Syndrome out) Syndrome: But i love her! Morgana: Your a traiter! to the world of villians. If your'e with that goodie brat then your not welcome anymore (Syndrome walks out to find an upset Violet outside) Syndrome: Violet!? Violet: (crying) They've kicked me out! they all hate me, especially Lyndsey Syndrome: (Hugs Violet) They kicked me out too! We dont need them, we can look after ourselves, eachother! (Back in Villian HQ, Morgana is disgusted by Syndrome's behaviour) Morgana: (angry) He's in love with a goodie! it makes me sick, a villian and a goodie in love? never in this world, well it will be over when i rule this world! Syndrome will return evil and Violet will be dead Tia: Just face it Morg, he loves her Snape: You want him to love a goodie? So you want us bad to mix with good, produce mixed personality children, no way Tia: No! i had a crush on Jack Sparrow the once, before i met Davy Jones Morgana: Well i don't care, they're both dead! (Shivering in the cold, Syndrome and Violet try to keep warm until the villians try to kill Violet) Syndrome: Cold? Violet: (shivering) Freezing Syndrome: Here, have my cloak, keep warm Violet: Thank you Mojo Jojo: (shouting from a distance) Get away from her Syndrome! Margaret: We're here to kill the goodie! not to let you back in Syndrome: Leave her alone, if you want someone to kill, kill me! Lyndsey: (shouting from a distance) Leave them alone! Morgana: Ha! you think you can save these petty fools?! think again darling! (evily laughs) (Violet uses her force shield against the villians, but they enrage on a war) Morgana: (after being hit by the force sheild) Ouch! fools! (Lyndsey uses a unusal power to injure the villians, but she is shocked she as got powers) Lyndsey: (uses her power) Whoah! Daphne: Lyndsey, you have powers?! Kowalski; They must had came when she was under the machine when she was dying Lyndsey: So i'm immortal and have powers? cool! Morgana: (shouts) Your'e what? Skunk: So you can't ever die? Lyndsey: Nope! Morgana: (shouts) That's it! villians come, oh and Syndrome...DONT EVER COME BACK! Syndrome: Good! i dont want to! (Goodies walk over to Violet and Syndrome) Violet: Thanks for saving us Tommy: No problem, welcome back (then looks at Syndrome) You've proved your over with the villians, welcome to the goodies Syndrome: (shakes Tommy's hand) thanks mate (Syndrome takes all villan id off him and abandons them, as they walk, he tells Violet a horrifying secret) Syndrome: Vi, iv'e got something to tell you Violet: What's that? Syndrome: One of your friends isn't who they seem to be! Violet: Who!? Syndrome: You must find out yourself, they must find out...it's your destiny to find out (End of episode)